Unlikely
by ylianaqt
Summary: Lily Potter comes into her 6th year at hogwarts thinking that everything will be the the same; with her bigggest problems being to worry about classes and which guys to date. Her world is turned upside down when Scorpius Malfoy steps into her life
1. All aboard the Hogworts Express

**A/N I don't own any of the normal Potter characters or places etc.**

**I hope y'all like it! I have a real vision for Scorpius and Lily!**

***********

"Ring, ring…ring, ring" sounded Lily's alarm clock. Lily reached out a hand and quickly hit the snooze button for the second time that morning. It was the morning of the first of September, and Lily was having a little trouble getting up early to catch the train to school after the long summer break.

Half an hour and a broken clock later, Lily finally got up to the sound of her mother banging on the door. "Wake up, Lily! You need to have breakfast before you leave!" Ginny then hurried away to help Albus, who had also just woken up and was having a little trouble juggling his broom, owl, and half-packed school trunk down the stairs. Albus was the captain and the star chaser of the Griffindor quidditch team. With his quiddich-toned body and the signature Potters' messy black hair that never seemed to lie flat, he was always popular with the ladies.

"All right, all right," Lily grumbled as she rolled out of bed. Lily looked around her room, taking in the posters of her favorite muggle icons (the soccer player David Beckham and the movie star Channing Tatum), the purple walls that she had spent a laugh-filled day painting with her mother, Ginny, and the bookshelf mounted above her desk, filled with all of her favorite books, both of the muggle and wizard variety. Thinking of leaving it for four months it until she came home for the Potter family's annual Christmas party was tough, but Lily loved Hogwarts and was looking foreword to being back in the big, stone castle with all of her good friends.

Unlike her older brother, Lily was already packed and ready to go. All she needed to do was throw on a pair of tight dark denim jeans, a cute white lacy baby doll top, and her new wedges; put back the bangs of her long and loosely curled naturally red hair with a few bobby pins; and outline her piercing green eyes--that had already caught so many boys' attention at Hogwarts for the past five year- with some soft gray eyeliner, and she was ready to go.

"LILY, WE REALLY, REALLY NEED TO GO!" Albus called up the stairs. Lily grabbed a piece of toast on her way out the door and hopped into the waiting car.

"Are we meeting the Weasley clan at the station?" Lily asked her parents. Lily was good friends with Hugo, her cousin, and she was looking forward to seeing him after the Weasley family's long vacation to the States. Rose would be there as well since she was in her 7th year with Albus.

"Yes," Harry answered, "we are going to meet them on the platform."

********

Twenty minutes later, they finally reached Kings Cross, and with a little maneuvering, Lily and Albus were able to get all their belongings onto their trolleys and make their way to platform 9 ¾. As the family crossed through the " brick wall" and onto the platform, they were greeted by the stares and excited whispers that always followed them while in the wizarding community and came with the fact that Lily's father, Harry, had saved the lives of just about everyone by killing Lord Voldemort in his 7th year at school. Lily was used to all the attention by now, but she still found it annoying and hated the fact that she never knew if people at school liked her for who she was or because of the fact that being the daughter of a hero practically made her a celebrity.

"LILLYYYYYYYYY,' someone shouted. Everyone on the platform turned to stare at the loud teenage girl who was currently making a fool of herself by screaming and running down the platform like a madwoman. Truth be told, she really was not a mad woman; she was actually the girl known to Lily Potter as "My best friend" or "Lexi" for short.

Lexi was the type of girl whom all the girls loved to hate and the type of girl whom all the guys just loved; and she definitely had the looks to go with her titles. She had endless legs that were always clad in stilettos, a perfect year-round tan, long blonde hair and eyes that were as piercing blue as Lily's were green. Although she was one of the beauties of the school, Lexi's passion for quidditch was just as strong as her passion for shoes, and she played chaser with Albus on the Griffindor team.

"I think I want to avoid the reunion, so I'm going to get onto the train and find my friends," Albus hastily said to his parents with a hint of a grin on his face. He quickly said good-bye to his parents and stepped onto the train.

Lily ran up to Lexi and gave her a huge, picture-perfect hug, making it seem like they had been apart for years rather than the few weeks it had been since Lily had visited her house. The two girls were quickly caught up in catching up and hardly noticed that the Potter family's arch enemies had just crossed onto the platform until they heard a group of girls rush by them to surround the Malfoys, or to be more specific, the Malfoys' son Scorpius. The girls quickly turned to see where they were headed, and their eyes narrowed to see whom they were flocking to.

Scorpius was the guy counterpart of Lexi when it came to looks and charm with the opposite sex. He had an amazing body (complete with washboard abs, biceps that showed through his muscle-fit polos, and a razor-shaped jaw line). To go along with the whole look, he had shaggy white blonde hair and stormy gray eyes that the girls of Hogwarts claim you can drown in. The whole picture was complete with the fact that he was captain of his own quidditch team (Slytherin, of course), and it was rumored that he was going to be Head Boy this year.

**************

Scorpius and the Potters kept to themselves while at school, only confronting when on the quidditch pitch or in class (he was in 7th year with Albus and Rose ). They would have a perfectly neutral relationship if it were not for the fact that Scorpius seemed to find it funny to play a mean trick on Lily. When she was in her 2nd year and he was in his 3rd' he told her that a certain handsome 5th year named David was in love with her and that she should tell him right away how she felt about him. Innocent little Lily was instantly taken with David and had marched right up to him in the great hall to announce to him that she was in love with him as well and that she would indeed love to be his girlfriend. Lily was humiliated and crushed when David had politely told her that he did not, after all, have any special feelings for her, though he did tell her that he thought that she would grow up to be a beautiful girl. Of course, Lily never has a problem getting guys now, but after that day Lily could never stand to be around that dratted Scorpius.

**************

Lily and Lexi quickly said good bye to the Potter family and hurried after Albus onto the train to find their other good friend, Lindsey . (They were not so secretly called "The Triple L's" by most of the school). Lily also secretly wanted to escape the deep gray eyes of Scorpius who was oddly staring after Lily as if he had something to say to her.

"Whoops, we forgot about the meeting with the Weasleys!!!" Lily exclaimed to Lexi as they were looking for their friend.

"Oh well, you spend way too much time with that cousin Hugo of yours as it is!" Lexi replied.

Lily and Lexi quickly found Lindsey in the compartment that the three girls had shared on every trip on Hogwarts Express. The girls had been thrown together from the time they were first years, when James--Lily's other older brother-- whose parents had stuck him with the task of making sure Lily got on the train safely, grabbed the first confused- looking first years he saw and stuck them all into a compartment together. The girls had been instant friends, and James took full responsibility for having started their strong friendship.

Lindsey was the most studious and responsible of the group. She excelled at making sure that her friends stayed out of getting into too much trouble, while still happening to end up in her fair share of sticky situations. The other two affectionately called her "Mother" when she annoyed them with her calls of " Have you guys finished your potions essays yet?"and even though she acted like she was twenty-six, not sixteen, the girls always had lots of fun times together. With her long brown hair, honey-colored eyes and Latin-like coloring, she too was a target for lots of boys, but she was a lot more careful than Lexi about which of the boys she chose to hang with.

"Oh god, Lindsey, we have missed you sooo much! It's a bummer that you just HAD to spend all your summer with your parents in France!" Lily exclaimed when she saw Lindsey in the compartment.

"Ya girl, you'd better have some good stories to share with us, and you know what I'm talking about," Lexi added with a wink.

"Of course I do. How could I go to France and not have any good stories?!?" Lindsey laughed back. The girls were instantly sucked into another fit of sharing about their summers until the train started moving, and Lily had to leave for her prefect meeting because she was prefect for the second year in a row.

"And don't forget to tell us who the Heads are this year," Lexi called after Lily as she was closing the compartment door. "You know how I like men with power."

"Sure thing," Lily called back, smiling as she walked down the train's corridor.

**********

**A/N I'm constantly editing, so please make sure to comment on anything you think of. I love reviews!  
**

**Special thanks to my "editor" Ursula!!!**


	2. Heads and Prefects

**A/N sorry it's been a long time comeing! I had soccer every day this week, so I was kinda distracted.**

*************

Heads and Prefects

Lily walked briskly down the hallway, not wanting to be late to the prefect meeting. She had been late last year, and the Head Girl –that awful Sarah Brown-- had made her sing the school song in front of everyone in the prefect carriage! Lily was so intent on being on time that she was taken by surprise when she ran into a very solid, but moving form. Lily was so shocked that she immediately lost her balance and fell to the floor, only to be caught at the last minute by a very strong pair of hands.

" Th..th..tha… thanks," Lily muttered as her mysterious hero set her back on her feet. Lily was too embarrassed to look him in the eye and settled for the hem of his school robes.

"No problem," the young man replied. "Hmmm, there is something about that voice that sounds so familiar and sexy at the same time," Lily thought. She could not avoid a quick glance at his face and was more than a little surprised when her emerald eyes met the pair of enchanting gray eyes that belonged to none other than Scorpius Malfoy!

Scorpius was casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and looking down at her with a bit of a smirk on his handsome face. Lily immediately backed up two steps and blushed angrily, not wanting to catch his eye. Lily quickly glanced from side to side, noticing that there were more than a few interested faces looking out at the scene from their compartment doors.

"Is that really the way to thank the man who just saved you from severe embarrassment, and a rather large headache?" Scorpius asked mischievously.

"No, it's the way that I respond to scheming guys who won't keep their paws off of me!" Lily shot back.

"Come on, Potter. Don't tell me that you're still caught up on what happened with David in your second year. Can't we just move past that? It was no big deal!"

"It wasn't a big deal to you, Malfoy, but imagine how I felt; the whole school got to see me get turned down!"

"Why do you care about being turned down when you were only 11 and he was 15?"

"Ugh! You will never understand! Besides, why are we talking anyway? I need to get to my prefect meeting which you just made me late to for the second year in a row!" Lily yelled as she stomped off down the corridor. Scorpius followed closely behind, and with his long strides caught up to her before she had gotten very far.

"Why are you following me?" Lily asked moodily when she noticed that Scorpius was now walking right beside her. "Don't you have some girl to snog or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I probably do, but I have something more important to do first," Scorpius replied.

"And that important thing has something to do with the prefect carriage?" Lily asked, wondering what he would be up to. She knew that he was not a prefect, but they were now standing in front of the door to the prefect carriage, and there was no other place to go.

"You'll see. After you, of course," he said, opening the door for her. When the couple walked into the room, all eyes turned to them, as they had just interrupted the new Head Girl ( Rose Weasley, no surprise there) just as she was running over the list of duties for the new fifth-year prefects. Lily hurried to the only open seat, not wanting to have to sing again, and watched to see what Scorpius would do. Scorpius, on the other hand, walked up to stand next to Rose and smiled around the room.

"Everyone, I want you to meet your new Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose said to the waiting group of students.

"Hi everyone; of course most of you know me," Scorpius said with a wink to Lily, " but for those of you who don't, I'm Scorpius, I'm in Slytherin, and I am the captain for the Slytherin quidditch team. I know that most of you are wondering about how I got made Head Boy, but if you have any problem with that, take it up with Headmistress McGonagal, who, it seems, has finally lost her marbles." The group of students gave an appreciative laugh. " Anyway, I'm happy to be your Head Boy this year, with the lovely Miss. Rose Weasley, and I'm hoping that we'll all have a fun year together." Scorpius finished off his little speech with a dazzling smile, and Lily was sure that she heard a few sighs from around the room.

*********

"… and now if Lily Potter, Luke Cramer, Ashley Haggis, and Matthew Faring need to stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed. Don't forget to patrol the hallways every so often!" Rose finished out the meeting. Lily and the other chosen three glanced at each other nervously, wondering what on earth they could have done wrong already. Once everyone was out of the room and the compartment door was closed securely, Scorpius walked to the middle of the floor from where he had been lounging in the corner of the compartment--letting Rose take control of the meeting, for the most part.

"Now, I bet that all of you are wondering why we have asked you to stay behind…" Scorpius said to the room. There were a few mumbles of "yeah," and " you've got _that _right."

"Well then, I take great pride to announce that I will keep you in suspense for a little while longer while you watch me do 100 push-ups. This is for you, Lily," Scorpius said with a smile to the groaning response of the guys and Lily, while Ashley just sat forward in anticipation.

"Just kidding! Seriously now, Headmistress McGonagal, Rose and I had a meeting over the summer. In that meeting, we decided to go through with a new program that the heads of houses have wanted to put into action for quite a few years now. The program is called Heads Up, and as you probably just guessed, it has to do with getting the potential new heads ready for their duties next year. Being in this program does not by any means guarantee that one of you is going to be chosen as head next year, but the two girls and the two boys who have been chosen are very likely candidates.

"Now, you might be wondering how Rose and I come into the picture… each of us--your heads-- will be mentoring two of you, one boy and girl each. We will have regular meetings, patrol together, and just spend some quality time getting to know each other so that you can see what is going to be expected from you if you are chosen next year. Potter and Cramer, you will be with me. Haggis and Faring, you will be with Rose. First meeting for my little mentees is tomorrow on the quiddich pitch right after classes. Don't be late."

Lily, Ashley, Luke, and Matt just sat there dumbstruck for a few seconds. Them, candidates for heads next year? It was amazing! For Lily, though, her disbelief cut through her awe like a chain saw pretty quickly. Having to spend hours of her time in the presence of Malfoy was not how she wanted to spend her year! Luke, she could put up with; he was a nice, handsome, blonde-haired, blue-eyed guy from Ravenclaw. But, the fact that she would be mentored by Malfoy made Lily want to hurt somebody! Lily glanced up to see Scorpius staring at her. While she was again blushing in anger, Scorpius actually looked at her like he was looking forward to spending time with her, figuring her out. Lily decided right then and there that Scorpius Malfoy would not get on her good side, no matter what weird bonding schemes he had cooked up.

*************

"It's Malfoy!" Lily screamed as soon as she had plopped herself down on one of the comfy blue seats in her compartment. Lexi and Lindsey exchanged a worried glance, not really understanding what Lily was on about.

"What about Malfoy, honey?" Lindsey asked in a kind tone, not wanting to upset the already-fuming redhead who was sitting there with her hands clinched in fists.

"He…He… He's the new Head Boy! And he's my mentor!" Lily exclaimed loudly. Lindsey and Lexi exchanged another worried glance, before Lexi said,

"Your mentor?!? What's that all about anyway?"

"It's this stupid idea that McGonagal and the new heads-- Rose is Head Girl, by the way-- cooked up with the teachers. It's this new program thing that's supposed to help the people who have a good chance of becoming the new heads next year. It would all be super amazing, but now I have to spend loads of time with Malfoy and this Luke kid!" Lily stared dejectedly down at her hands in her lap.

"Luke Cramer?" Lexi said with a bit of excitement now, "I went out with him in fourth year, and let me tell you, I didn't go out with him for his brains! That guy is a 10 plus on the hottie scale. Not to mention that the vile Mr. Head Boy is more than handsome. If it's any consolation; at least you get to spend all your time surrounded by hott guys!" she finished with a big smile and her eyes bright from her excitement with her little rant.

"Lexi! This is not the right time for your boy-crazy thoughts!" Lindsey reprimanded her, and Lily rolled her eyes. "We have more important things to think about, like how Lily is going to act around Malfoy. You obviously can't be mean to him anymore."

"And why can't I?" Lily asked defiantly, "Just because I have to spend time with him doesn't mean that I have to be nice to him at all."

"Really, Lily, don't you think that you could forgive that handsome face? After all, you will be spending a lot of time with him, and it's not like you not to be nice to everyone-- well except for girls who think they even have a chance with your boyfriends, of course! The point is that you should at least be civil to him, ok?" Lexi threw in.

"No chance!" Lily replied. "And that's that!"

************

**A/N: a bit of lily and scorpius encounters. Please review !!**

**Thanks to FIRE AND SCORPION for your lovely review!!!**


	3. Men

Chapter 3: Men

Lily Potter strolled confidently into the Great Hall for the Welcome Home feast. She already felt 100 times calmer than she had on the train, thanks to the fact that she was back at her two closest friends on either side of her and the majority of Hogworts' male population staring at them, she was able to almost completely erase the dread and unwanted nerves that had been plaguing her ever since the awful meeting in the prefect carriage.

Lily walked past the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables with ease and made her way to the seats at the Gryffindor table that Lindsey, Lexi and she had owned since their sorting 5 years previous. Just as she was about to slide into her seat, she noticed that something was off. Her seat was already occupied by none other than the one person she had been trying to forget about-that dratted Malfoy!

"Ahhh, Miss Potter," Scorpius said as he turned away from a 7th year named Martha Dobbs, who was undoubtedly soon to be crowned his Lady of the Week. "Good to see you again. Three times in one day… I think I could definitely get used to this," he said, staring Lily straight in the eyes. (As he said this, Martha's smile dropped from her pretty face, and she turned to talk to her cluster of friends about Lily Potter; the "boyfriend stealer.")

"Well, I am never going to get used to this, and I don't WANT to get used to this. Just because you are my mentor doesn't mean that you have to follow me around everywhere! And look now," Lily then gestured to Martha, whose friends were now shooting questioning looks at them. "They are going to be spreading hyped-up rumors about us within minutes. Just what I need on my first day back! Will you please leave now?" she huffed. Scorpius just sat through her monologue with an amused look on his face, and when Lily told him to leave, he just silently reached over and kissed a surprised-but-satisfied Martha on her cheek and walked over to the Slytherin table to sit with his large group of friends with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Lexi and Lindsey (who knew from previous experience to just take a seat to view the spectacle) stayed quiet while Lily took her now-vacant seat. They had been friends too long to make the mistake of trying to talk to Lily after an argument- Lily had a hot temper to match her fiery red hair. Looking around the table, Lily decided the best thing to do was to act like nothing had even happened. Push that experience into the past where it belonged.

"I hope that the sorting starts soon," Lily said to the table at large. And just like that, the tense feelings evaporated as Lindsey and Lexi realized that Lily was not going to go on a rant about how annoying and awful Malfoy was. Taking Lily's words as a cue, all the rest of the people at the table broke the awkward silence, turned back to their friends, and started talking and laughing again about meaningless gossip until the sorting began.

Back in their cozy dormitory, the girls got ready for bed while they talked about the upcoming year and the changes that had come over their classmates during the summer.

"…and I know for sure that Luke was staring at you all through dinner," Lexi said, laughing as she pulled on her golden silk boxer shorts and red Gryffindor quiddich t-shirt.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing since I'll be spending so much time with him this year. It's just too bad that Malfoy will be there too," Lily said in a thoughtful tone. "He _is _pretty good looking, like you said earlier, Lexi… and he is really nice."

"Would you go out with him, though, when you don't really know him?" put in the ever- practical Lindsey

"Come off it, Lindsey. We've had Transfiguration with him ever since first year. Also, I went on patrols with him all the time last year. He's the perfect distraction from whatever odd things Malfoy has planned for us this year. Besides, I never said that I was going to go out with him in the first place. So, Lexi, I'm not the only one who has prospects already. We all know that there's a line a mile long of guys who are interested in you. . ."

". . .Not to mention the 2-mile-long line of girls who are furious with you for how their boyfriends react to you," Lindsey threw in. Lexi threw her pillow at Lindsey before Lily went on.

'. . .Who is at the front of the line?" Lily finished.

"Well, this summer I have been owling Matthew Hawley quite a bit," Lexi admitted with a blush quickly turning her whole face red, "and I really like him a lot. He already asked me to Hogsmeade next weekend… and I said 'yes!'" Lily and Lexi responded to Lexi's proclamation with a stunned silence, not really knowing how to answer. "Come on, guys! I need your opinion on this right now."

"Umm, Lexi will you please tell me something?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Of course, Lily," Lexi replied.

"Ok, well I wanted to know if we were both thinking of the same Matthew Hawley. I'm pretty sure that we aren't. There _can_ be at least 2 Matthew Hawleys in school. . . right? What is your Matthew like, 'cus the Matthew that I'm thinking of is in Hufflepuff, is the president of the Gobstones club, and looks like a ten-year-old."

"I _am_ thinking of that same Matthew Hawley," Lexi said. " He really changed over the summer! You should see him now. Apparently, his older brother just became a personal trainer for a bunch of these really big-time American athletes, so he decided to use Matthew as a guinea pig… a very strong, handsome, and smart guinea pig."

"Well then, Lindsey. If you say he's changed, then he _has_ changed. We should really hold off our judging until we see him tomorrow in classes," Lindsey reasoned. "Now, let's get on with our back-to-school beauty ritual. The Triple L need to look their best for the first day of classes tomorrow."

Lily spent most of the night tossing and turning, and for some odd reason, dreaming about a mystery man! In her dreams she would be walking through Hogwarts, not knowing where she was going. She kept walking and walking until she was thoroughly lost. She walked for age, through parts of the castle that Lily was pretty sure didn't even exist! All of a sudden, she started seeing a man appearing around corners and up flights of stairs. All she would see was a swish of a black robe or a glimpse of white-blonde hair. Lily followed the man until she appeared in front of the painting of a Fat Lady that marked the entrance to Gryffindor tower, where he was waiting for her.

Lily barely had a chance to recognize who the man was who had led her out of her nightmare before she woke up with a start to find that her sheets were tangled up around her feet and she was breathing like she had just run a ten-mile race. Lily lay in bed for a few minutes before deciding that she needed a cold shower and a trip to the Great Hall for a filling breakfast to chase the eerie dream from her mind.

Lily was just coming out of the bathroom, perfectly made-up—hair neatly styled, clothes perfectly matched, and make up minimal but immaculate-and ready to go down to the Great Hall when she glanced over at her bedside table and noticed that there was a HUGE bouquet of lilies sitting on her bedside table. Lily rushed over, feeling the normal thrill that she always got when she knew that a new guy was pursuing her, and snatched the card that was sitting on top of the beautiful flowers out of the envelope.

SOME BEAUTIFUL LILIES FOR A BEAUTIFUL LILY

-LUKE

"That was awfully nice," Lily thought to herself. Reading the card chased away all the remaining bad feelings, and Lily went down to breakfast with a happy smile on her face.

After receiving their schedules from their head of house, Professor Doran, Lily and Lexi parted ways with Lindsey to head off to Potions, while Lindsey went to Advanced Ancient Runes. While in her second class of the day, Transfiguration, Lily received a note from a nervous-looking 1st year Slytherin.

"A...aare you Li, Lily Potter?" the boy stammered.

"Yes, I am," Lily replied, slightly blushing as the whole class stopped what they were doing to look over her way.

" I have this for you," the boy replied, handing Lily a piece of parchment that had her name on it and was sealed with a crest that Lily vaguely recognized but couldn't place. The bottle green seal portrayed a serpent shaped in an "S" encircled by intertwining ivy leaves. The little boy ran away immediately after awkwardly stuffing the note into Lily's palm, and Lily quickly jammed it into her tote, not wanting to keep the awkward spotlight on her. Lily was all for attention, but she cared about her classes too, so she felt bad that the whole class had been interrupted because of her.

Later on, during her lunch break, Lily told Lexi and Lindsey about the note and pulled it out to show them. Everyone wondered at the weird seal and begged her to open the note. After a bit of an exaggerated dramatic pause, Lily complied:

Dear Miss Potter,

We shall be meeting, along with Luke, on the quidditch pitch at precisely 7:00 tonight for some "getting-to-know-you exercises" and to talk about what we will be doing for the rest of the term. Please be punctual, for we have a lot of material to cover.

Sincerely, Scorpius Malfoy

Once all of the girls had read the note, they sat in silence for a bit. Lily was a bit miffed by the stiff tone Malfoy had used in his note. She knew that it was not like they were any form of friends at all, but they _did_ know each other a little bit at least—enough to merit a friendlier tone. Lindsey was thinking about what "exercises" Lily and Luke would be doing that night, and Lexi was just angry that the note had not been something more interesting. The truth was, though, that the meeting that night WAS going to be VERY interesting…


	4. The Meeting and a Surprise

Chapter 4, THE MEETING & A SURPRISE

Lily clutched the note in her hand as she descended the grand staircase into the Great Hall. For some odd reason, she could feel the awfully pesky sensation of nervous butterfly wings flitting around in her stomach. _Nervous? Why am I nervous! All I am doing, is to meeting Scorpius… and it is only for a required meeting! _Lily thought to herself.

Lily was so focused on this totally out of place and wrong feeling she was having, that she ran into somebody as she pushed open the doors that led down to the quidditch pitch. "Ouch!" Lily heard from the direction of the floor. _Ohh, goodness, I really need to stop making this a habit! _Lily thought as she glanced down at the floor and her eyes settled on the slightly ruffled, but still Abercrombie model like hot guy lying there. "Oh my God, Luke!" Lily said as she hurriedly bent over to help him up (earning a few wolf-whistles and calls from the lingering students on their way to the common rooms after dinner). "I totally wasn't looking where I was going at all, I'm super sorry, are you hurt?"

"Calm down, Lily," Luke said as he took her offered hand and got to his feet. "No worries, I go off in my own little world sometimes too." Luke shot Lily a movie star smile to reassure her that he meant what he said. "Come on, no hard feelings, I promise," he said when he noticed that Lily was still biteing her lip in a worried way. "Since we have run into each other, no pun intended we might as well walk down to the meeting together" Luke said, offering his arm in a jokingly gallant manner that would have been in style a few decades ago. Lily finally perked up and looped her arm through his felling giddy. Luke was obviously a sweet guy and she could tell that he like her. She was looking forward to getting to know him more this year, and was both surprised and happy that just being around him did such a good job at expelling the nervous feeling that was in her stomach a few minutes ago.

Scorpious awaited his mentees slightly anxiously on the quidditch pitch. He was used to always being composed, bordering on cocky around the other students (especially girls), so he was wondering how this meeting would go with the only girl who was able to cut through his wall of natural self confidence and effortless charm. _Of course Luke will be here too, _he thought to himself. _Despite the annoyance that it would cause him to see Luke flirting with the Potter girl, it might be good that he was going to be there; as a buffer to keep him from doing anything stupid and totally irrational_. Scorpious mentally kicked himself for the way his thoughts were going. _Why was he going on this long mental rant about the stupid Potter girl? So what, if she was the only girl that acted normal around him and was able to resist him? That doesn't really mean anything… does it? Damn, he was being a real fool; he needed to get himself together. Scorpius Malfoy never beats himself up over a girl…. Especially one that he doesn't like. _

Scorpious looked up just in time to see his two charges walking and laughing hand-in-hand down to the pitch, put on one of his trademark smiles, and straightened his robes… ready for the fun to begin.

"Okay guys, "Scorpious said when Luke and Lily had finally reached the pitch, both a little flushed and out of breath from hurrying to make it to the meeting on time. " Tonight we are on the Quidditch pitch for a reason. As I am sure that you both have a good idea about; being on a Quidditch team takes a lot of teamwork, trust, and hard work. This is just like being a Head. If ether- or both of you- make a Head position next year, you are going to play a very important role on the Hogwarts team. Therefore, tonight, we will be working on our Quidditch skills!" Scorpious finished off his speech to be greeted be a shocked silence. _A Quidditch workout? That is really what he has in mind?" _Lily thought to herself_, "Good thing my family is so Quidditch obsessed, or I don't think this would go well…"  
_

"First of all, you're going to need your brooms," Scorpius instructed. Luke automatically used Ac_cio! _to call his broom to him, while Lily just looked around like a little lost kitten.

"Ummm…yeah. Scorpius… I don't exactly play Quidditch for the school, so I am kinda short of a broom," Lily said with an uncharacteristically embarrassed stutter. She did in fact have a top of the line Nimbus 2020, but it hadn't even come out yet to the general public and she only owned it because of her dad, so she didn't want to show it off to of other people. It was already way too easy for people to hate her for her fame.

"Well, I'm sure you can borrow one of the training brooms for the first years," Scorpius responded, sounding slightly shocked that a Potter wouldn't be in possession of a broomstick. "Or you could borrow my back- up if you would like. It's a Nimbus 2018 and I am pretty sure that you would like it better than Madam Hooch's old Cleensweeps from her glory days."

Lily decided to borrow Scorpius' broom (which probably made him feel just a little bit too self-satisfied), and then they were off and into the air. Cute outfit included much to Lily's dismay. Lily and Luke had to work hard at passing and shooting drills for over an hour getting so tired that their arms ended up feeling like jelly from all the steering and shots they had to take, but the Scorpius just kept working them harder and harder, until they all felt as if they were going to fall of their brooms.

"All right guys, "Scorpius announced, blowing his whistle after Luke and Lily finished their 10th shooting set. "Go ahead and hit the showers. We're done for the day." Lily and Luke were so relieved that they sped to the ground instantly, glad to be rid of Scorpius's drill sergeant like ways. _No wonder the Slytherin team has been totally dominating for the past few years. Lily thought. With a captain like Scorpius, it would be impossible for them to be anything other than the best. _

Luke and Lily started to trek back to the castle, waking in a companionable silence, as Scorpius lingered in the air, seeming to want to stay out there as long as he could. Once they had reached the doors, Lily finally had enough of her breath back to start a conversation.

"Fun stuff, huh?" She asked sarcastically, taking in their disheveled appearance. With windblown hair and red cheeks, they made quite a bedraggled pair.

"Of course it was!" Luke replied, mirroring her sarcasm. "But seriously though, what was up with how harsh Scorpius was being? He was yelling at you like crazy the ONE time that you dropped the ball!"

"Yeah, I know. He was being super strict. Maybe it was just to prepare us for what is to come? I don't know….. Anyway, I'd rather not think about it anymore, I'm just ready to relax." By this time, they were already half way up the marble staircase, with Luke automatically keeping step with Lily, walking her back to her own common room. "By the way, I never got to thank you for those flowers you sent me, what with me almost killing you as I came down the stairs and all. I loved them," Lily said sweetly, inspiring a slight blush in Luke cheeks.

"I hoped that you had gotten them," He replied just as sweetly. "But I have to admit that I did have an ulterior motive…"

"Uhh ohh…"

"NO, nothing bad Lily! " Luke added hastily," I just wanted to butter you up to accept my invitation to Hogsmead this weekend!" He finished with a little smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh! Thank God! I was worried that you were going to say that you accidently killed my owl or something!" Lily answered in a cheery and relieved voice, "Of course I will go with you! I think that we will have a lot of fun together."

"Well then, it's a date! Should I pick you up around noon?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect to me…. We'll I guess this is my stop." Lily said as the pair approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I guess I'll see you in classes tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you then," After a quick goodbye hug, Lily walked into the portrait hole, only to be greeted by her circle of friends… ready for the rundown.

**A/N: I know, I know, I know that is has been forever since I have updated. I am super sorry! I promise that I will be updating very soon. I already have an idea of where the next chapter will lead… hehe. Please don't forget to review! I am always open to your comments!**


End file.
